Avalanche
by BiteMyBurntBuns
Summary: A story about Snow and Charming. Mostly set in the Enchanted Forest but will have some Storybrooke chapters. A story about all the things that weren't shown in the Show. My first OUAT FanFic for my OTP. Hope you enjoy! Please Review


**Okay. So I am a -MASSIVE- Once Upon A Time fan. And Snow x Charming is for sure my OTP. So I decided (after a few months consideration) That I was going to write a story about my favorite ship. Please review and share. Every bit of input helps me become a better writer. Love you all – G x**

**/Chapter One/**

Snow laid beside James, wide awake. Her back was on her husband, her olive eyes focused on the stars outside the long, latticed windowed door that led to the balcony outside their bed chambers. She sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to sleep, or at least smile. Because that was what was normal. Everyone was supposed to be happy on their wedding night. But the Queen's threat had found its way into her head. Clawing and tearing apart any happy thoughts. Filling her mind with doubt, assuring her that even if she did sleep she would be plagued with nightmares.

_I will destroy your happiness... If it's the last thing I do._

Her heartbeat increased as she recited the words over and over, her hands started to tremble at the thought of what the Queen would do. Regina was cruel, and vicious. She didn't care who she would have to cut down to get to Snow. Snow sat up in bed, running her shaking hands through her hair as she looked around their room. She couldn't help but think of all the people she had to loose. The dwarves. Granny. Red. Her heart skipped at the thought of loosing one person in particular. _James._

She looked over at him with a sigh. He slept soundly, his breathing even, his eyelids fluttering as he slept. She couldn't loose her Prince Charming. Not after everything they'd been through. She watched his bare chest, rising and falling with each breath. All she wanted was to be able to curl up against his warm skin, listen to his heart beat like she used to. To let the rhythm of his heart beat and deep breaths lull her off to sleep. But it wasn't possible. Not when her mind was so preoccupied with the Queen's threat.

She pulled back the thick quilts, shuddering in the cold. James made a soft noise, curling up deeper under the blankets. She quickly slid from the warmth of the sheets and onto the cold hard floor of the chamber. She looked back at James, to make sure that he'd not awoken. He was deep inside his dreams, she smiled softly, covering his bare skin with more blankets before snatching a throw off the end of their bed and wrapping it around her shoulders, covering her naked body before she left their room, slipping through the door without any noise, padding through the halls, thankful there were no guards on duty that would make a comment about their queen strolling the corridors nearly naked during the early hours of the morning.

She had no set destination, she simply felt the need to wander. But before she knew it she found herself in the empty room of the West Tower. The room that she and James had destined to be Nursery of their first born child. She made her way through the empty room, thankful it contained at least a rug on the floor so her feet were no longer as frozen as they had been as she walked over the marble floors of the castle halls. There was a small shelf in the corner of the room, where Snow and James had placed their keepsakes in a small wooden box. Biting her cherry lips Snow opened the box, taking out her James' mother's necklace and holding it in her hand. Warmth radiated through her body at the thought of the woman. So kind. So loving. And so undeserving of her fate.

Snow stepped out on the balcony from the nursery, looking up at the clear night sky, brightened by the stars and the moon that grinned at her from behind the clouds. Absent of mind she twisted the pendant in her hand. So many people had already died because of her feud with the Queen. Innocent people who had families. A knot formed in her throat at the thought. People like James' mother. She couldn't let anyone else die because of her.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she nearly crumbled to her knees, but she was caught by strong arms that crossed over her chest, her back being held against a warm chest.

"Charming" she said, her voice more feeble and weak then she ever liked it to be. She felt him sigh and he gently turned her to face him, lifting a hand up to stroke her tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry..."

She clutched onto the pendant and he shook his head softly with a frown, pulling her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a gentle but tight embrace. She laid her head against his chest, his heartbeat filling her head. His arms making her feel safe, protecting her from all the horrible things that happened around them, just like they always had. "Everything will be okay" he said softly, kissing her hair.

In his arms she finally let herself break, her legs shook as she cried. She was no longer able to hold herself together anymore. And he knew that. He didn't say anything. Nothing needed to be said. He simply scooped her up into his arms as if she were weightless and carried her back into their room, lying her back into bed after coaxing her arms from his neck with soft kisses. He slipped into bed beside her, holding onto her, stroking her hair as she cried softly. And soon, she fell into a much needed slumber. Knowing that no matter what happened, her Prince Charming would always be there to come and save her.


End file.
